Un nuevo escuadron
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: 11 años despues de la destruccion de raccon city el mundo se ve envuelta en problemas por el caos y la destruccion causada por el Bio-terrorismo escala niveles altos asi como sus victimas, la B.S.A.A reunira a un selecto grupo de jovenes agentes los cuales llevaran a cabo las mas osadas misiones para detener a los bio-terroristas (fic colavoratia con Themasterzero 106)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos aqui tensa amidamaru con un nuevo projecto colavorativo con nada mas y nada menos que mi amigo Themasterzero 106_**

**_un rayo rojo aarecio y revelo a Themasterzero_**

**_Zero: hola a todos como les va_**

**_bueno zero-kun quieres hablarles de este nuevo projecto_**

**_Zero: bueno se trata de una historia de resident evil la cual tendra a nuestros OCs de protagonistas yo tuve la idea pero esta sera publicada en el canal de mi sempai_**

**_y la verdad no me molesta despues de todo tambien soy fan de los juegos de resident evil y de sus peliculas ya que es una saga legendaria de la compañia capcom soy fan de Leon Scott kenedy (n_n)_**

**_Zero: bueno basta de charla y comencemos te parece_**

**_Claro: sin mas BlaBlaBla_**

**_Yo/Zero: EMPECEMOS_**

* * *

**_1998 una fecha qu nunca se olvidara en la historia del mundo una serie de desapariciones sucedian en la Ubicación de las Montañas Arklay en raccon city las noticias decian que se encontraron miembros de peronas calificando como ataques de oso pero la realidad era otra la verdad es que estaban provando un arma secretamente en una instalcio oculta en las montañas el arma era un virus un virus creado por una de las compañias farmaceuticas mas poderosas de ese tiempo Umbrella,el virus escapo de alguna forma y se propago esparciendose por raccon city,convirtiendo a todo los infectados en muertos vivientes y algunos casos causaban mutaciones en hombres,plantas y animales convirtiendolos en monstruos peores que simples muertos,la muerte y la destruccion asotaron a raccon city y el gobierno de los estados uniodos decidieron tomar la ultima medida esterilizar raccon city lanzaron un misil balistico nuclear que destrullo todo raccon city casi nadie sobrevivio y escapo de la catastrofe,despues de ese incidente las acciones de Umbrella se desplomaron la venta de sus productos se desplomaron y eventual mente Umbrella dejo de existir,pero ese mal que causaron no desaparecio,varios otros intentaron lo mismo que umbrella,los iluminados re-descubrieron un paracito que aun despues de petrificado seguia activo pero ivernando en esporas las inalaban,Tricell quien participo en la venta ilegal de Armas bio organicas O A.B.O, B.O.W en ingles las cosas que estrulleron raccon city, neo-umbrella al empresa que intento resucitar de sus cenisas entre otras mas hoy en dia estos asuntos son tratados por agencias como la Alianza para la Evaluación de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo o B.S.A.A en ingles y Blue umbrella ya se ya se, pero no es lo que piensan Después que la Corporación Umbrella fue demandado por daños y perjuicios en una demanda colectiva por la muerte de 100,000 personas por el Incidente de la Destrucción de Raccoon City en 1998, fue prohibido comerciar allí provocando que las ganancias de Umbrella colapsaron y sus armas biológicas cayeron en manos de terroristas como dije anteriormente, Umbrella perdió mucho y sus compañías regionales en todo el mundo se declararon en bancarrota, los activos de Umbrella . fueron entregados al gobierno de los Estados Unidos para ser reconstituido por una nueva Umbrella con la condición de que los ayude a enfrentar la nueva amenaza de los B.O.W._**

**11 años han pasado despues del incidente de raccon city**

Se podia ver una persecucion policiaca a alta velocidad el objeto de la persecucion un monstruo grande con largas garras y en carne viva corriendo por las calles aciendo destrozos y devorando a quien

Radio policiaca: Atencion todas las unidades se han reportado un B.O.W en las calles de New raccon city se le pide a todos los miembros de S.T.A.R.S que acudan lo mas rapido que se pueda

un policia apago el radio y condujo

Policia: ya lo oiste novato listo para tu primer dia En las Fuerzas S.T.A.R.S

el policia le hablaba a un chico de no mas 18 años con un traje de policia especial que constaba de un chaleco con la placa y el escudo de S.T.A.R.S con un cuchillo de supervivencia,era Pelirojo con los pelos en puntas y una tez morena, Este chico era Zero Shoshinco, un chico Japones que se mudo a Estados Unidos y decidio unirse a las fuerzas policiales de New Raccon city para combatir a los B.O.W Y a cualquiera que trafique o cree a estas abominaciones junto a su compañero era Barry Burton un veterano sobreviviente del incidente de la mancion y sobreviviente de Raccon city y de otros miles de peleas contra los B.O.W y Un ex-mienbro de la B.S.A.A

Zero: Acelera Burton-san

Barry: AQUI VAMOS

Barry accelero para alcanzar al B.O.W mientras zero disparaba su Colt M1911.

Barry: apunta bien niño estos B.O.W son mas problematicos de lo que crees

Zero: entonces mantenlo quieto OJI-SAN

El B.O.W. miro a Zero y se lanzo contra el pero este lo esquiva saltando para un lado girando.

-Biem que sea por las malas-dijo para empezar a disparle y el B.O.W. se enfada por las heridas y se lanza con mas velocidad contra Zero.

-CUIDADO CHICO-grito Barry quitando a Zero del camino.

El auto policial Choco un poco y esquivo al B.O.W mientras este se balanceaba en dos ruedas

Barry: ahora niño dispara

Zero disparo al B.O.W hiriendolo otra vezhaciendolo enojar persigienolos

Barry: apunta a la cabeza niño

Zero apunto a la cabeza del B.O.W

Zero: acercate

El B.O.W Se acerco y pego un salto Zero disaro su pistola y la bala le dio justo en la cabeza y este termino tierado en el piso barry paro el veiculo y este callo en sus cuatro ruedas

Zero: ese fue un buen truco oji-san donde lo aprendiste

Barry: olvidas que soy un veterano de S.T.A.R.S y De la B.S.A.A e desarrollado varios trucos con los años ahora vamos tenemos que revisar al B.O.W y asegurarnos de que este muerto

Zero y barry se bajaron del auto y sacaron sus pistolas vieron al B.O.W aun moviendose

Barry: aun se mueve

Zero: entonces

Zero y barry dispararon contra el B.O.W llenandolo de agujeros y matandolo

Barry: atencion Central Barry burton al habla mi compañero y yo matamos al B.O.W

Central: entendido buen trabajo burton no esperaba mas de un veterano de raccon city

Barry: fue el niño el que el tiro que lo dejo mal para que udieramos rematarlo el credito es suyo

Central: bueno entonces vuelvan pronto a la central

Barry: como diga

Zero: oye barry tienes que enseñarme tu truco del auto

Barry: ja talvez algun dia niño por ahora regresemos

ambos regresaron a la central

**_mientras en otra parte_**

un hombre estaba viendo el expediente de zero shoshinco

Hombre: asi que este el candidato que nomino Barry

Mujer: asi es Chris

El hombre era Chris Redfield un veterano de Varios conflictos con los B.O.W alrededor del mundo y actual comandante de general de la B.S.A.A

Chris: pues no lo niego sus calificaciones en la escuela de policias son increibles y su demostracion en las pruevas contra B.O.W lo llevo a ser un miembro de S.T.A.R.S a una edad muy joven se le podria llamar podrigio

Mujer: como todos nuestros nominados

Chris: asi lo veo,kuro arashi de Blue Umbrella,Lynx chishiki de la D.S.O y Kaiser kodokuna De los Spec Ops, jill estas segura de que el programa es buena idea

La mujer a su lado era su amiga y veterana de guerras B.O.W jill valentaine quien se volvio la segunda al mando de la B.S.A.A

Jill: Chris estos tres fueron elegidos para el proyecto alianza por una razon son fuertes,inteligentes,astutos y porsupuesto

Chris: sobrevivieron a los ataques de los B.O.W pero enserio uno de tenia que ser de umbrella

Jill: Sabes tanbien como yo que Blue umbrella no es en nada parecido a Umbrella, el chico es muy bueno hasta Carlos Olivera habla bien de el es mas el fue quien lo nomino

chris: *Suspiro* deacuerdo pero tres de estos nominados tienen Hermanos menores viviendo con ellos

Jill: de eso me encargo yo chris ahora que dices si reunimos a todos mañana

Zero y Barry viajaban en el coche para llegar a la central y reportar su mision completada, Barry miro a Zero muy pensativo y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿y dime chico que te hizo unirte a S.T.A.R.S?-pregunto mirando a Zero.

-Decidi unirme ya que mi madre me dijo que es posible que pueda encontrar a mi padre aqui. Solia trabajar en la antigua corporacion Umbrela y luego no llego la notica que desaparecio. Y Cuando cumpli la suficiente edad decidi unirme a esto para poder encontrarlo y buscar la cura contra estos B.O.W-dijo con seriedad mirando por la ventana.

-No te presiones tanto chico. Es normal que pudiste pasar por algo cuando eras un niño. Pero debes saber que la vida es haci desde que Umbrela hizo malos proyectos en la antigua Raccom City-dijo conduciendo.

-Lo se-dijo con sereidad mirando por la ventana.

-Escucha Novato muy pronto habra un nuevo programa en la cual por derechos debes incluirte al ser un novato-dijo Barry llamando la atencion de Zero-Otros chicos de tu edad o mas estaran desde ahora contigo y muy pronto no necesitaras a este viejo agente.

-Pero Barry has sido mi mentor por 6 meses y lo emos hecho perfecto contra estos B.O.W. Hasta creo ser posible de poder trabajar solo-dijo con enojo el chico.

-Son ordenes de la B.S.A.A tienes la autoridad y como tu superior debes obedecer te guste o no-dijo con seriedad mirando a Zero enojado-Escucha no digo que me quiera ir de tu lado hacemos un gran equipo. Pero debes aprender a hacer un trabajo en equipo con personas que no conoscas y es muy necesario. Algun dia seras parte de la B.S.A.A. y debes saber que nunca se deja a un hombre solo, siendo desconocido o conocido-dijo y Zero asiente.

-"¿Mama podre confiar en estos compañeros nuevos?"-se pregunto como serian sus compañeros.

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

zero llego a la central y encontro a una mujer hablando con barry y este vio a zero

Barry: valla y justo a tiempo

La mujer se acerco a zero

Mujer: zero Shoshinco supongo barry habla muy bien de ti

Zero: ¿quien eres?

Barry: ella es una vieja amiga de S.T.A.R.S su nombre es Rebecca chamers

Rebecca le piso el pie a barry haciendolo gritar

Rebecca: no soy tan vieja Burton (dijo sumamente molesta)

Barry: esta bien pero tenias que pisarme

Rebecca: ejem bueno e venido por zero para llevarlo a los cuarteles de la B.S.A.A

Zero: Si barry ya me hablo de eso

Rebecca: genial barry arruinaste la sorpresa

Zero: bueno en fin vaciare mi casillero y dejare mi chaleco

Rebecca: no es nesesario puedes irte con tus armas y Equipo chaleco de S.T.A.R.S

Zero: ¿enserio?

Rebecca: todos los novatos se les pedira ir con sus equipos de sus organizaciones muestra la marca de S.T.A.R.S,Muestra el escudo de tu departamento con orgullo ante todos Ok

-Okey por donde-dijo Zero viendo a la mujer que asintio.

-¿Te despidiras de ese viejo?-pregunto Barry y Zero se le acerco-Siepre puse mis esperanzas en ti pero ya no me necesitas.

Zero abrazo a Barry para su sorpresa pero este devuelve el gesto.

-Ultimamente he sentido que tu has sido un padre mucho mejor que el mio ya que desaparecio cuando cumpli mis 4 años-dijo Zero con tristeza abrazando a Barry.

-Tranquilo chico me veras algun dia-dijo Barry y Zero asintio.

-Bueno hora de irnos Zero-dijo Rebecca y Zero asintió, fue a su casillero y tomo su equipo necesario para su viaje.

_**Afuera de la central.**_

Zero y Rebecca se pararon enfrente de una camioneta que decia B.S.A.A.

-EScucha Zero esta camioneta te llevara a la B.S.A.A. para que este mas listo que nunca-dijo y Rebecca y Zero asintio.

Se subió y vio a Barry despidiendolo con una sonrisa y Zero tambien sonrio para despues mirar a los agentes, todos tenían los trajes de la B.S.A.A. desde los cascos y los chalecos de soldados y el era el unico con un traje de S.T.A.R.S.

soldado: asi que eres de S.T.A.R.S ¿no es asi?

Zero: si asi es

Soldado: nada mal niño yo pertenecia al cuerpo de policia de Salt lake city

Soldad: yo antes pertenecia al departamento de policia de detroit

Soldado: y yo al departamento de policia de Nueva York y antes de que preguntes no niño no conosco a los Avengers ni tampoco a Spider-man no sabes cuanto me fastidian con esa broma de los super heroes de los comics (-_-)

Zero: yyyy ¿diganme como son las cosas en la B.S.A.A?

Soldado: en una palabra intensas es mas espero que estes preparado despues de todo no solo te enfrentaras a Los B.O.W si no a los diferentes grupos terroristas y traficantes que los contrabandean o incluso a organizaciones como lo fueron umbrella y Tricell que fabrican a los B.O.W

Zero: comprendo

Soldado: es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo niño

Al final el autobus llego a la central de la B.S.A.A zero entro y siguio las instrucciones llegando a una habitacion donde estaban dos chicos y una chica cada uno vestia uniformes militares De diferentes fuerzas

Chico pelinegro: asi que tu eres el otro que recogieron no es asi

Chico pelicafe: ¿un miembro de las fuerzas S.T.A.R.S eh? claro tenian que incluir a un miembro de esas fuerzas aqui

Chica castaña: los mejores miembros de La B.S.S.A son o eran miembros de S.T.A.R.S segun los archivos de expedientes De la B.S.S.A

Zero: y ustedes son los otros candidatos para el programa

Chica pelicastaña: afirmativo Soy lynx chishiki De La D.S.O (dijo mostrando su placa de la D.S.O y el escudo de la D.S.O en su chaleco)

Chico pelicafe: yo soy Kaiser kodokuna de los comandos Spec Ops (dijo señalando el escudo de los Spec Ops en su chaleco)

Chico pelinegro: y yo soy kuro arashi miembro de los Blue umbrella (dijo señalando el escudo de su escuadron el cual el simbolo de umbrella pero de color azul donde deberia aber rojo)

Kaiser: UMBRELLA QUE HACEN ALGUIEN DE TU CALAÑA AQUI (dijo sacando su cuchillo dentado con la imagen del simbolo de los Spec Ops)

Kuro: No me compares con la antigua corporacion que comenzo con esta era de Creacion y trafico viral Blue umbrella fue fundada despues del 2003 y recontruida por el gobierno de los estados unidos para combatir las amenazas de los B.O.W,Mi mentor carlos olivera Trabaja para ellos y el no solo es un gran sujeto si no que tambien es un superviviente de Raccon city

-Oye tranquilo amigo-dijo Zero poniendose enfrente de Kuro y Kaiser.

-Ni siquiera queria esto yo estaba bien solo-dijo con enojo Kaiser.

-Oye cada equipo profesional se ha hecho de un grupo de profesionales-dijo Lynx mirando a Kaiser.

-Nombrame una-dijo con sarcasmo Kaiser.

-el equipo de Chris Refield y Jill Valentine-dijo Lynx-Leon Kenedy y Helena Harper-dijo y Kaiser ya le estaba molestando lo que decia.

-Esta bien te creo no es necesario tanta explicacion-dijo con enojo Kaiser.

-Oigan se que recien nos conocemos pero debemos estar a la espectativas de todos nuestros mentores. si es que nos mandaron aqui es porque creen en nosotros y mucho-dijo Zero.

Lynx: alfin alguien habla con sentido

Kaiser: como si me importara su opinion los Spec ops somos famos por ser un comando de operaciones y siempre e trabajado solo desde que llegue a los spec ops solo estoy aqui porque mi capitan superior me mando aqui

Kuro: ¿solo eh? hablas como si no tuvieras amigos

Kaiser: mejor callate idiota de umbrella

Lynx: encuanto a mi fui nominada por jill valentine por mis impresionantes habilidades fisicas y mentales

Zero: asi que eres muy inteligente

Lynx: si lo podrias decir asi

Kuro: en cuanto a mi bueno e aprendido a manejar varias armas soy diestro con pistolas y cuchillos ademas de medicina nada mal para un chico de 18 años ¿no lo creen?

Lynx: y dime ¿quien te nomino a ti pelirrojo? (dijo mirando a zero)

Kuro: ¿y cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Zero shoshinco y fui nomido aqui por mi mentor Barry un viejo agente de la S.T.A.R.S. el que me comando aqui fue el gran Cris Refield. Pero yo solo me uni a estos porque es posible que encuentre a mi padre que era antes de la antiguo miembro de la corporacion Umbrela-dijo pero Kaiser.

-UMBRELA TU PADRE PERTENECIA A ELLOS Y QUIERES ENCONTRARLO PARA AYUDARLO-grito sacando su cuchillo y lanzandose contra Zero.

-¡OYE ESPERA!-dijo Lynx pero vio como Kaiser le lanzaba un corte a Zero pero este saco su cuchillo de Caza y lo contrarresto con la suya y los dos se miraban con atencion al próximo ataque.

-No estoy aquí para unirme a mi padre solo quiero encontralo-dijo con enojo Zero con su cuchillo en mano.

-La Umbrela causo casi el fin de Estados Unidos y la B.S.A.A. no podemos confiar en ti-dijo lanzando otro corte pero Zero se defendió con su cuchillo.

-Para no quiero pelear-dijo con enojo Zero.

-Entonces eres un cobarde si no peleas-dijo con enojo Kaiser empezando a luchar con Zero con su cuchillo

Voz: DETENGANSE EN ESTOS MOMENTO

Rebecca aparecio

Kuro/lynx/kaiser/Zero: señorita chamers

Rebecca: llamenme vidente pero sabia que esto pasaria

Kaiser: lo lamento solo que que se les pasa por la cabeza reclutar a un sujeto de la umbrella reconstruida y alguien que tiene lazos sanguineos con un sujeto de umbrella

Rebecca: ni una palabra ahora siganme los estan esperando en el centro de comando

Kaiser y zero guardaron los cuchillos

Kaiser: no creas que esto a terminado pelirrojo

Kaiser se fue siguiendo a rebecca sin embargo kuro le coloco la mano en el hombro

Kuro: tranquilo se como te sientes amigo a mi tambien me jusgan por trabajar para Blue umbrella

-No hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa y Kuro igual sonrio.

Unos minutos despues y en el centro de comando de la B.S.A.A.

Los chicos veian a su alrededor como varios soldados estaban corriendo con sus armas como si fueran a ir aun guerra entranto y no los jusgaban B.O.W. y los terroristas eran casi como aliados y eran muy peligrosos pelear solo o por lo menos acercarse a uno. Cuando llegaron notaron a Cris junto con Jill mirando como todos se preparaban.

-Comandante Cris Refield aqui estan a los que llamo-dijo Rebecca con un saludo militar y Cris se voltea a ver a los nuevos.

-Un gusto chicos me llamo Cris Refield y soy el comandante de la B.S.A.A.-dijo mirando a todos asentir-Ella es mi compañera-dijo apuntando a Jill.

-Me llamo Jill Valentine y soy la compañera de Chirs en estas misiones-dijo la mujer.

-Un gusto conocerlos Chris-san y Jill-san-dijo Zero haciendo una reverencia lo que confundio a Cris y a Jill.

-¿Porque haces eso chico?-pregunto Cris.

-Lo siento es una tradicion en mi país soy de Japón-dijo Zero y Cris junto con Jill asintieron.

Chris: bueno como saben fueron escogidos de diferentes Organizaciones que combaten contra la amenaza de los B.O.W pero esta no fue la unica razon por la que fueron reclutados

Jill: todos ustedes son sobrevivientes de ataques de los B.O.W cuando fueron niños

Todos los chicos asienten.

-Tenemos en cuenta que sus familias son desaparecidas o algunos quedaron huerfanos-dijo Chris y los 4 asienten-Como saben cada uno fue escogido de diferentes organizaciones ya que cada uno es lo mejor en lo que se especializa-dijo y los 4 vuelven a asentir-Kuro me dijeron que eres un especialista en manejar varias armas eres diestro con pistolas y cuchillos ademas de medicina ¿no es verdad?

-No es necesario que me halage señor-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Kaiser dicen que eres famoso por ser de un comando de operaciones-dijo Chris.

-Afimartivo señor-dijo haciendo un saludo militar y Chris se la devuelve.

-Lynx segun tu espediente me dicen que tienes impresionantes habilidades físicas y mentales-dijo el militar.

-Afirmativo señor Chris-dijo Lynx con un saludo militar.

-Y por ultimo Zero-dijo ahora mirando al pelirojo-no te metire es que no lo niege, tus calificaciones en la escuela de policías son increíbles y tu demostración en las pruebas contra Los B.O.W, te llevo a ser un miembro de S.T.A.R.S a una edad muy joven se te podria llamar un podrigio-dijo Chris sin ver la cara de enojo de Kaiser y la cara sorprendida de Kuro y Lynx.

-Es un honor que sepa eso de mi general-sama-dijo Zero con una reverencia y luego con un saludo militar.

Chris: Todos fueron escogidos por esas habilidades para formar a un equipo de elite De la B.S.S.A para investigar y combatir el bioterrorismo alrededor del mundo

Jill: desde America hasta honkong,de africa a australiam hay organizaciones terroristas que obtienen armas biologicas y muestras virales para fabricar dichas armas, los virus como el virus T o las plagas y son provados en poblados o en ciudades para provar su efectividad abeses son incluso vendidas como armas para el bando de una guerra civil

Chris: su trabajo sera adentrarse en esos lugares rescatar a los sobrevivientes y destruir a los B.O.W y si encuentran informacion traerla,ademas viviran en las instalaciones de la B.S.S.A ¿quedo claro?

Todos: ¡señor si señor!

Kuro: una pregunta señor

Chris: ¿cual es?

Kuro: es sobre quien estara al mando,ademas cual es el nombre de nuestro equipo

-Por ahora no habra a nadie al mando y sobre el nombre del equipo aun no lo tendran tienen que ganarselo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa y los chicos sudaron-Escuchen su primera mision sera ir a Africa Australia a detener a los terroristas que handan vendiendo sus armas. Para no levantar sospechas no llevaran su equipo. Pero no se preocupen un agente esta en cubierto por esos alrededores y les dara su equipo en la ultima aldea en donde se reporto los ultimos avistamientos de los B.O.W. y los terroristas-dijo serio y los cuatro asintieron-Se pueden retirar su avion parte en algunos minutos-dijo haciendo un saludo y los chicos devuelven el gesto para despues retirarse.

-¿Estas seguro que esos cuatro estaran bien solos en Africa?-pregunto un poco preocupada Jill mirando a Chrils.

-Confia en mi Jill estan mas que listos para esto-dijo con una sonrisa Chris.

Con los chicos.

-¿¡Como es eso de que no podemos llevar nuestras armas!?-exclamo enojado KAiser.

-Es que no recuerdas Dobe un agente de ahí nos pasara nuestro equipo no hay que desesperarse-dijo estando al frente del grupo con Kuro.

Kuro: si no podemos llevar equipo debemos dejarlo todo en especial los chalecos anti-balas y claro las placas que identifiquen a los que son policias

Kaiser: porque deberiamos dejar los chalecos anti balas

Lynx:los logos en la espalda y en los brazos eso nos delatara tenemos que ser extra cuidadosos

Zero: bien ya que dejamos todo Africa alla vamos

Voz: ONI-CHAN

la voz provino de detras del pasillo y vieron correr a una niña con pelo blanco y ojos rojos quien se detuvo al estar frente a kuro

Kuro: Shiroko que haces deberias estar reposando

Shiroko: no quiero me dijeron que irias a una mision importante y no queria que te fueras sin despedirte...¿quienes son ellos?

kuro: son mis compañeros de equipo

Shiroko: ya veo es un gusto conocerlos (n_n)

Derrepente la niña tuvo un ataque de toz sebero y comenzo a toser algo de sangre

Lynx: estas bien niña

Shiroko: si solo es tos

Rebecca aparecio

Rebecca: alli estas sabes que debes guardar cama en tu condicion

Shiroko: pero no estoy tan mal *coff* *Coff*

Kuro: porfavor shiroko vuelve a la enfermeria

Shiroko: okey...porfavor cuiden de mi hermano mayor

Rebecca llevo a la pequeña niña tomada de lamano a la enfermeria generandole dudas a los otros miembros del equipo

Zero: quien era esa

Kuro: era mi ermana menor shiroko Arashi

Lynx: tambien tienes a tu hermana viviendo contigo

Kuro: crei que era el unico...mi hermana shiroko siempre fue una niña hiper acctiva y traviesa pero un dia callo enferma y los doctores no podian tratar su enfermedad,Carlos me aviso de este projecto y me dijo que la B.S.A.A me podria ayudar a curar la enfermedad de mi hermana ya que ellos tienen mas recursos medicos que cualquier hospital

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que... ¡AH!-dijo Zero cayendo al suelo para sorpresa de los chicos.

-¿¡Zero que pasa!?-preguntaron sus compañeros.

-¡Rápido llevenme a mi cuarto!-dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre y los chicos no dudaron en llevarlo a su cuarto.

Al llegar Zero fue a una mochila que trajo y saco una clase de vacuna blanca que los chicos conocían bien y estaba prohibido tenerlo, y si recuperaban una tenían que llevarlo a que lo revisen.

-¡ZERO ESPERA!-antes de que dijeran algo mas los tres, el chico se inyecto la vacuna blanca en el cuello, para luego suspirar de alivio pero los chicos.

-Que alivio-dijo con alivio Zero.

-¡¿COMO QUE "QUE ALIVIO"? TE INYECTASTE VIRUS C!-grito Kaiser sacando su pistola y apuntando a Zero.

-Kaiser tranquilo-dijo Kuro poniéndose en enfrente de Kaiser para que no le dispare a Zero.

-Ustedes no lo saben-dijo Zero guardando la vacuna en su mochila-Necesito una cada 12 horas o sino un me convierto en un B.O.W por completo-dijo con seriedad Zero-Nadie lo sabe y ahora solo ustedes si. Y si termino en mi forma B.O.W. habrá que esperar otras 12 horas para que vuelva a ser normal-dijo Zero tocandose el cuello.

Kuro:...guardare este secreto

Lynx: yo tambien guardare el secreto

Kaiser: de el sujeto de umbrella lo entiendo pero ¿tu porque lo defiendes?

Lynx: si vamos a ser un equipo nesecitamos confiar entre los cuatro y apollarnos

Kaiser: estan locos creen que el haria lo mismo

Kuro: estoy seguro que lo haria si tu estubieras en su lugar

Kaiser:...comoquieran pero si el se transforma en un monstruo estare en mi derecho de aniquilarlo ahora vamonos tenemos un avion que tomar

-Andando-dijo parandose de su cama Zero y despues los cuatro se dirigieron a su vuelo.

**_Unas 3 horas despues._**

Los chicos pasaron 3 horas en el avion para llegar a Africa, cuando llegaron fueron caminando a un lugar apartado de todos, cuando llegaron se toparon con un tipo todo vendado, le hicieron algunas señas y el tipo entendio, los guio a un auto militar que seria su transporte y con el GPS incluido para llevarlos a la aldea en donde se supo en donde se vieron a los Terroristas y los B.O.W.

**_Una hora despues._**

El coche se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta de metal y los chicos bajaron del carro.

-¿Es aqui?-pregunto Kaiser mirando el lugar con seriedad.

-Si eso parece-dijo Lynx mirando la puerta a unos militares Africanos resguardandola.

-Pues aprovechare de bajar algo-dijo Zero revisando unas cosas de su mochila y de ella saco 3 vacunas blancas por su la mision duraba mucho.

Pero en eso una chica se acerca el grupo y dice.

-Bienvenidos a Africa-fue la voz de una mujer y los cuatro miran a una mujer morena, con el cabello atado en una coleta de color marron, con una camisa morada, unos pantalones largos de color blanco y unas botas negras.

zero: Gracias por recibirnos

Mujer: siganme

Los cuatro siguieron a la mujer por el campamento y vieron a varios soldados De la B.S.A.A corriendo

Kaiser: asi que esta es la cede de la B.S.A.A Division africa

Mujer: no la cede esta oculta este es solo un punto de control De la B.S.A.A en africa

Kuro: ya veo

Mujer: basta de charla los llevare con el Capitan el los pondra al tanto de lo que pasa

Los tres siguieron a la mujer al centro de operaciones donde estaba un soldado africano con un chaleco antibalas de la B.S.A.A

-Ustedes cuatro vengan conmigo-dijo el hombre y los chicos los siguieron-Les quiero decir que aqui las cosas son bastantes extraños, mientras nosotros estemos revisando por el lugar queremos que ustedes cuatro vayan a esta zona de una ciudad-dijo dandole un GPS a Zero y este mostraba un punto rojo que mostraba una clase de fabrica.

-Pero esto esta lejos-dijo Kaiser.

-No se preocupes se que llegaran-dijo el hombre para despues momstrar una caja de metal-Son para ustedes-dijo y luego Zero se acerco a la caja y cuando la abrio revelo varias pistolas como las que traia antes Zero y un chaleco antibalas, con unas bolsas para guardar municiones, con cuatro cuchillos de caza.

-¡Es todo!-exclamo enojado Kaiser-¡Crei que iriamos a matar terroristas!.

-Kaiser aun somos novatos aqui en la B.S.A.A. asi que nos daran por ahora misiones basicas-dijo Kuro y Kaiser solo se enojo y tomo uno de los chalecos y una pistola, junto con los otros.

Hombres: bien a que esperan vistanse y vallanse

Los chicos se vistieron con los chalecos antibalas con el logo de la B.S.A.A en la espalda sin embargo estos tenian el logo de sus antiguos cuerpos operativos en la parte frontal de sus chalecos

kuro: nada mal

Lynx: es casi como si quisieran que no olvidaramos de donde vininimos

Kaiser: Como sea vamos

Zero agarro el parche De S.T.A.R.S que tenia su chaleco al frente y lo apreto

Zero: "Barry es ora de mostrarles lo bien que me enseñaste"

Los cuatro tomaron una camioneta y se dirigieron a la ciudad que marcaba el GPS al llegar bajaron del Veiculo

Zero: Esten atentos a cualquier señal de peligro o a cualquier pedido de ayuda

Kaiser: no actues como si fueras el lider

Lynx: silencio no es momento de discutir podriamos llamar la atencion no deseada

-Y mejore estar así vamos-dijo Kuro y todos se empezaron a caminar por el lugar viendo como si el lugar estaba abandonado y sin ningun habitante.

-No hay nadie-oregunto Kaiser mirando el lugar.

-Que raro no abandonarian el lugar así como así-dijo Kuro pero en eso escuchan un gran grito desgarrador.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-fue el gran grito de alguien.

-¡Oyeron eso!-exclamo Lynx.

-¡Si andando!-dijo Zero y los cuatro empezaron a correr al lugar del grito.

Al llegar abrieron una puerta que era una casa, y al entrar se encontraron con dos Africanos agarrando a uno como si lo estuvieran forzando a algo, Uno de su boca saco una clase de cosa viviente y viscosa con varios tentaculos moviendose de un lado a otro. Lo agarraron de la boca y lo hicieron abrirlo y le metieron la cosa. Y el chico dejo de forzegear.

-¡QUIETOS!-grito Zero apuntandolos con la pistola junto con los chicos. Los hombres los miraron y uno revelo una boca de cuatro garras que luego volvio a entrar a su boca, y cuando los miraron se hecharon a correr.

-¡Dijimos Quietos!-grito Kaiser disparandoles pero los tipos escaparon-¡MIERDA!-grito enojado.

-¿Oye estas bien?-pregunto Zero pero el tipo le aparto la mano de forma brusca.

Zero: que ra

El tipo se levanto grito y de forma violenta comenzo a extrangular a zero almenos hasta que Kaiser le disparo en el craneo zero se lo saco de encima y se levanto sosteniendose el cuello

Kuro: estas bien

Zero: si eso creo

Lynx: ¿pero que demonios fue eso?

Zero: no lo se pero algo es seguro definitivamente hay actividad B.O.W en este lugar

Kuro: odio señalar lo obio pero debemos perseguir a los dos que se escaparon

-Pero primero-dijo Zero y cuando miraron al tipo se volvio a lanzar contra Zero y este lo sujeto-¡RÁPIDO MATALO!

-¡Pero!-dijo Lynx.

-¡Con gusto!-dijo Kaiser disparandole y matando al tipo.

-Ahora si vamonos-dijo Zero y Kuro con Kaiser corrieron a perseguir a los tipos-¿Oye Lynx estas?-pregunto mirando a Lynx un poco triste.

-Creí que habia una forma de salvarlo-dijo triste Lynx pero Zero le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila lo resolveremos. Por ahora hay que perseguir a esos dos-dijo el chico y Lynx salio con Zer a buscar a Kuro y Kaiser.

Los cuatro comenzaron a perseguir a los dos sujetos que escaparon por los callejones hasta llegar a un sitio parecia un barrio

Zero: a donde se metieron

Kuro: no lo se

Derrepente comenzaron a llegar varios sujetos trepando paredes y portando erramientas de metal como llaves inglesas y hachas dirigiendose acia ellos

Lynx: ES UNA TRAMPA

Kaiser: siganme Por aqui

El equipo siguio a kaiser a un lugar con una puerta habierta kaiser la cerro y lynx la bloqueo con una tabla de madera mientras zero tomo un radio para comunicarse con el cuartel

-Cuartel aqui el equipo de novatos-dijo Zero pero KAiser.

-Equipo de novatos enserio-pregunto con enojo.

-No es momento Kaiser-dijo Kuro y uno de los de B.S.A.A contesto.

-Reporte-dijo la radio.

-La gente del pueblo nos ha atacado y hemos tenido que recurrir a la fuerza-dijo Zero con enojo.

-No tenemos un plan de emergencia para este tipos de situaciones-dijo Kuro por una radio.

-Recibido. Pero las ordenes siguen siendo las mismas-dijo al radio.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-pregunto enojado Kaiser.

-¿Acaso ya lo sabia el cuartel general?-pregunto confundida Lynx.

derrepente la puerta empezo a ser golpeada

Kuro: no hay tiempo

Kaiser: demonios porque tenia que pasar esto

Kaiser golpeo una caja y al romperla vieron una caja de municiones para pistola

Zero: ¿municiones?

Lynx: pero como

Kaiser: aquien le importa (dijo tomando las municiones)

Kuro: seria posible

Kuro rompio otras dos cajas mostrando monedas de oro y plantas

Kuro: estas plantas verde y roja tienen propiedades sanadoras

Zero encontro una granada y la guardo

Zero: alguien habra dejado esto atras

lynx: ya vamonos

el camino estaba bloqueado por una puerta de metal solido asi que kaiser y zero tubieraon que patear con fuerza para derribarla al pasar vieron barriles que romper y encontraron mas municion ademas de un agujero en el piso y sin mas cada uno salto adentro

Kuro: estubo cerca

Lynx: miren un tunel

Los cuatro siguieron por el tunel y encontraron en una camara un cuerpo que parecia estar muerto pero aun se seguia moviendo

Lynx: que horror

Kuro: sera mejor continuar no podemos detenernos

Los cuatro siguieron su camino por la cueva hasta llegar a unas escaleras, uno por uno fue subiendo para terminar en un almacen del lugar, que estaba conectado a la cueva en la que estaban.

-¿En donde estamos?-pregunto Kaiser recogiendo algunas balas de un estante.

Zero reviso el GPS de la aldea y vio que estaban en un pequeño almacen.

-Estamos en un almacen pequeño-dijo y los tres asintieron-Salgamos de aqui-dijo y los cuatro salieron del lugar y fueron por el unico camino que estaba libre.

**_Unos minutos despues._**

Todo estaba silencioso y era sospechoso eso.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Lynx mirando por el lugar.

-Chicos por aqui-dijo Kuro y los cuatro entraron a una casa aputando para ver si estaba vacio.

-No hay nadie-dijo Kaiser.

-Chicos miren-dijo Zero y los tres se acercan a una ventana y notan a todos los pobladores de la aldea reunidos en una clase de reunion.

**_Con los tipos._**

-(Hablando en africano)-eran la voz que decia un hombre con un megafono, unos lentes junto con un gran hombre de una hacha pesada.

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!-ese grito llamo la atencion de los chicos que vieron que era el soldado que les dio sus armas al llegar-¡VAYANSE TODOS AL INFIERNO!-grito intentando escapar.

-Ese es...-dijo preocupada Lynx pero Zero la toma del brazo para que no vaya y solo observen.

**_Volviendo con los malos._**

-(Hablando en africano)-unas ultimas palabras del homrbe del megafono hizo que el gigante que estaba con el, levantara la gran hacha que tenia, y la bajo con fuerza al cuello, del soldado decapitandolo por completo. Los chicos desviaron la mirada y luego volvieron a mirar, como todos celebraban la muerte del soldado, pero el del megafono noto a los chicos y los apunto-(¡habla en africano!)-todos los aldeanos miraron la casa con enojo y corrieron contra ellos, era todo un ejercito contra los chicos.

-¡Esto es malo!-dijo Kaiser aputando por las ventanas.

-¡Cuartel general aqui los novatos estamos siendo asaltados por todo un ejercito de los pobladores de la ciudad!-exclamo Zero por una radio, pero un tipo rompio la ventana del lugar y no dudo en disparar con los otros.

Kuro: RAPIDO TAPEN PUERTAS Y VENTANAS YA

Kaiser tapo la puerta mientras zero tapo la ventana mientras lynx disparaba a la ventana y a los sujetos al final todas las puertas y ventanas fueron tapadas

Kaiser: estamos rodeados

Kuro: esto nos dara algo de tiempo okey

kuro reviso la casa

lynx: que haces

Kuro: revisen si hay mas cosas que podamos usar recuerden dentro de unas cajas habia municion y medicina y hasta dinero revisen tenemos algo de tiempo

Kaiser encontro mas dinero, lynx encontro mas plantas medicinales zero encontro municion

Kuro: es todo

Zero: eso creo

el cajon que bloqueaba la ventan callo y los sujetos estaban apunto de entrar

Kuro: Fuego

Todos comenzaron a disparara a la ventana para matar a las personas que intentaban entrar

Lynx: son demasiados

Kuro: y bienen muchos mas

-¡Cuartel necesitamos refuerzos!-grito Zero disparandoles a los sujetos que entraban, aturdio a uno al dispararle en la cara se acerco y le dio un fuerte derechazo que lo saco por una puerta que estaba casi rota por los que estaban afuera.

-¡Recibido no se muevan, ya estoy en camino!-dijo la radio.

-¿¡Como eso que estas en camino!?-pregunto Kaiser disparandoles a los sujetos.

-¡Estoy en helicoptero aguenten!-dijo el de la radio para despues cortar.

-¡Ya tenemos ordenes aguantemos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!-dijo Zero disparandole a los sujetos que llegaban, pero en eso la gran hacha que vieron por la ventana, entro por un muro de la casa y revelo al mismo gigante que decapito al soldado-¡Corran!-grito y los chicos pasaron corriendo al lado de los sujetos para evitar el corte de la gran hacha.

Los sujetos persiguiero a los chicos por todo el camino

Kaiser: por alli una casa

Todos se dirigieron a la casa kuro aprovecho que estaba abierta y lanzo una granada y cerro la puerta despues la granada exploto llevandose con ella a cientos de sujetos

Zero: estamos rodeados y siguen viniendo mas

Kuro vio un maletin y al abrirlo

Kuro: emm muchachos

dentro del maletin habia ametralladoras y sprais de primeros auxilios

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Kaiser tomando una pero solo tenia una carga-¡Maldicion solo una carga!-dijo con enojo y puso la metralleta en su espalda junto con los demas y el Sprai lo pusieron en su cintura pero en eso la gran hacha atraviesa un muro.

-¡Comete esta idiota!-dijo Zero lanzando una granada hacia el y luego le disparo con su pistola haciendola estallar, pero lo que sorprendio a los chicos fue ver como el gigante solo se movio unos cuantos metros hacia atras aturdido por la explosion-¡No le hizo nada!-exclamo sorpredido, pero en eso tuvieron que correr para evitar que los Sujetos con el hombre grande los maten.

-¡Son demasiados!-dijo Lynx disparandoles a los sujetos con su pistola.

-¡Tenemos que aguantar!-dijo Kuro dejando a un sujeto aturdido y aprovhecho para darle una fuerte patada que lo saco volando contra otros sujetos tumbandolos.

-¡chicos!-fue el grito de Kaiser y vieron un tanque de gasolia, corrieron lejos de ese lugar y luego Zero se volteo y le disparo al tanque, haciendolo explotar y matando a varios Sujetos con el.

-¿¡Cuanto mas hay que aguantar!?-exclamo enojado Kaiser.

-¡Solo sigue disparando!-dijo Kuro y todos siguieron disparandole a los sujetos, pero el grandote se volvio a acercar a ellos con su hacha.

-¡Me tienes harto!-dijo Kaiser sacando la metralleta y empezar a dispararle.

El gigante del hacha no retrocedio y se preparo para atacar todos retrocedio pero kaiser no

Lynx: Kaiser que haces

cuando la bajo kaiser se lanzo y se escabullo entro sus piernas

Kaiser: AAAAAAAAAAAA (Ò_Ó)

Kaiser se monto en su espalda y se sujeto del cuello dandole multiples puñaladas a la cabeza con su cuchillo

Kaiser: ¡Muerete maldito monstruo!

El sujeto tomo a kaiser y lo lano lejos pero este sonrio

Kaiser: buen viaje desgraciado

Debajo del Sujeto del hacha habian varias granadas las cuales explotaron matando al sujeto del hacha quien dejo caer un anillo de oro

Kaiser: vete al carajo (dijo escupiendole al cuerpo)

-Bien hecho-dijo Zero y Kaiser tomo el anillo de oro y se lo guardo pero los sujetos seguian apareciendo.

-¡Me quede sin balas!-dijo preocupado Kuro.

-¡Yo tambien!-dijo preocupada Lynx.

-¡Igualmente!-dijo Zero intentando ver si tenia mas balas.

-¡Se me acabaron!-dijo enojado Kaiser mirando sus bolsillos si tenia balas pero en eso se escucha.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar-fue la voz de la radio de Zero-Novatos busquen refugio.

Cuando dijo eso los chicos no dudaron en correr a buscar un refugio, escucharon como los motores de un helicoptero y vieron a la B.S.A.A..

-Ponganse a cubierto-dijo el piloto y los chicos recibieron la orden por las radio y se pusieron a cubierto.

Uno que no estaba pilotando el helicóptero saco una bazooka y le disparo a una puerta qe tenia cubrido unos sujetos, termianndo en una explosion y matando a los últimos que quedaban.

Los cuatro suspiraron de alivio.

-Señor le debemos una-dijo Zero por la radio.

-No hay problema sigan con su mision, volvere despues-dijo el tipo y se fue con el helicoptero.

kuro: esto es malo

Kaiser: estamos en un lugar lleno de sujetos hostiles y ya no nos quedan municiones,no que va estamos bien

Lynx: no es momento para el sarcasmo

Zero: cierto si queremos sobrevivir tendremos que trabajar en equipo para avanzar y salir de aqui

Kaiser: fhe como sea

Kuro: la pregunta es donde esta la salida de este lugar

Los cuatro estaban mirando alrededor del lugar mirando el caos y los cuerpos de los sujetos que los querian asesinar tirados en el piso con un solo pensamiento

Todos: "esto solo esta empezando"

**_Fin Del capitulo_**

* * *

**_eso estuvo intenso_**

**_Zero: lo se hasta ahora se enfrentaron a un monton de personas y a un monstruo con un hacha guigante y seguramente lo que vendra sera aun mas dificil_**

**_Pero hasta que llegue_**

**_YO/Zero: Arigato sayonara/CHAO CHAO (n_n)_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Hola a todos aqui tensa amidamaru junto a mi amigo Themasterzero 106_**

**_Zero: trallendoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia  
_**

**_asi es tardamos un tiempo pero es porque ambos estabamos trabajando en otros trabajos colaborativos asi como en nuestros projectos por separado_**

**_Zero: bueno basta de charla y comencemos te parece_**

**_Claro: sin mas BlaBlaBla_**

**_Yo/Zero: EMPECEMOS_**

* * *

_**el nuevo equipo habia ido a su primera mision en africa por ordenes de la B.S.A.A pero pronto se vieron en vueltos en problemas varios ciudadanos ostiles habian perseguido y atacado a el equipo hasta qu se encontraron con una gran multitud de esos sujetos incluso se enfrentaron a un sujeto con una saco en la cabeza y un hacha gigante pero prontamente fueron ayudados por un helicoptero y ahora tenian paso libre para seguir**_

Zero: eso estuvo cerca

Lynx: y que lo digas crei que no la contariamos

kuro: y obtuvimos una TMP

Kaiser: je y despues de derrotar a ese monstruo obtuve este anillo de oro

Kuro: felicidades y eso de que te servira

Kaiser: me servira mas cuandto regresemos

Lynx reviso todo su suministro

Lynx: chicos esos sujetos dejaron caer algunas cosas entre ellas balas y monedas de oro llamadas nairas tenemos en su totalidad 5.000 Nairas,tambien dejaron caer unas cuantas plantas verdes medicinales

Zero: extraño porque cargarian eso

Kuro: no lo se pero creo que deveriamos revisar recuendan encontramos cosas dentro de cajas y barriles supongo que dentro de ellos abra algo que nos podria ser util

Zero: bien separence a primera señal de peligro disparen

asi los cuatro se disiparon y tomaron todo lo que pudiera ser util al final se reunieron

Zero: que encontraron

Kuro: encontre municion de TMP

Kasier: yo encontre granadas y mas Nairas

lynx: yo encontre municion de pistola y una granada de flash

Zero: yo encontre esto

Zero mostro unas pequeñas gemas con la forma de un huevo de color rosa

Lynx: no se de que sirven gemas en nuestra situacion

cuando derrepente del otro lado de la puerta roja aparecio un sujeto cubierto por un abrigo y llevava una mochila y un cubrebocas al verlo este solo les dijo

¿?: por aqui forasteros

Los chicos se extrañaron pero decidieron seguir al hombre de la capucha, lo vieron bajar y estos lo siguieron por unas alcantarillas y pudieron ver que este estaba parado a un lado de una lampara con una llama azul.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Zero con su pistola.

-No es necesaria la violencia-dijo el hombre de la capucha.

-Si no nos dices que quieres. Daremos paso a la acción-dijo Kaiser apuntándolo con su pistola.

-No Kaiser-dijo Kuro poniendo su mano sobre el arma de Kaiser.

-Señor ¿Nos puede decir que quiere?-pregunto Lynx con amabilidad.

-Creo tener algo que les pueda servir Jejeje-dijo riendo el encapuchado y cuando abrió su abrigo mostro varias balas, granadas, spray de medicina.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver todo ese arsenal y equipo de supervivencia

Kuro: madre santa de donde saco todo eso

extraño: jejeje tienes curiosidad forastero

Kaiser: entonces nos daras todo eso gratis

el extraño se rio ante lo dicho

Extraño: no voy a regalarselos se los estoy ofreciendo por un modico presio claro esta

Lynx: bueno si nos das eso entonces le pediremos a la B.S.A.A que te pague despues

Extraño: esto no es una caridad,esto es un negocio y no hacepto moneda extrangera

Kuro: ¿si no quieres dolares que quieres?

Extraño: Nairas si me dan nairas yo les vendere lo que quieran

Zero: ¿como que?

Extraño: modificaciones para sus armas,mapas,medicina,armas y equipo especial para esta ademas de otros objetos, tambien estaria disuesto a comprarles objetos valiosos

Kaiser saco ese anillo de oro y zero las gemas rosa con forma de huevo

Extraño: aaaaa si pagaria buen dinero por eso...¿que me dicen forasteros? ¿hacemos negocios?

-Hecho-dijeron los dos y le pasaron el anillo y la gema en forma de huevo y el encapuchado se los pago por una gran cantidad de Nairas.

-¿Que mas necesitan?-pregunto el en capuchado.

-Me gustaria mejorar mis armas-Dijo Zero mostrando su pistola.

-puedo mejorarlo o te ofresco esta-dijo sacando de su capucha una pistola de mejor calidad que la que tenia Zero-esta bellesa tiene una gran cantidad de daño con cada tiro, y un cargador para 13 balas-dijo con una sonrisa si no fuera por la bufanda.

-Hecho-dijo Zero pagandole con los Nairas y los chicos tambien compraron y mejoraron lo que necesitaban para continuar con su viaje.

-Los vere en otro momento-dijo el encapuchado cerrando su chaqueta y marchandose con su lampara y su mochila.

-¿Creen que lo veremos mas adelante?-pregunto Zero a su equipo.

Kuro: el sujeto esta armado hasta los dientes asi que si creo que lo veremos otra vez

Lynx: es extraño si tiene todo eso porque no pelea

Kaiser: la codicia lo mueve sabe que para ganar dinero le combiene quedarse aqui buscando a gente que le compre las armas

Zero: es cierto ahora continuemos

los jovenes agentes avanzaron por el territorio hasta llegar a una puerta

Zero: bien de aqui saldremos avanzaremos a otra zona preparados para lo que venga

Todos sujetaron sus armas y fue cuando pasaron por la puerta habian llegado a una casa que se veia abandonada

En eso reciben una comunicación entre cortada, los chicos prestaron atención.

-_¡Mathinson, aquí el capitan DeChat!_-era la voz de un soldado de la radio de Zero-_¡El camino esta bloqueado! ¡Kirk, adelante!_-fue lo ultimo antes de cortar.

-¿Y eso que fue?-pregunto confuso Kaiser.

-Parece ser, que recibimos una llamada, de el capitan, de seguro deben estar por aquí en algún lugar si salía entre cortado-dijo Lynx viendo el citio.

-Pues no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Kuro con seriedad-¡Andando!-dijo pateando la puerta de la casa y los chicos entraron para empezar a revisarla y ver si no había nadie, encontraron balas para todos y nada mas, salieron por la puerta, pero notaron una escalera rota que llevaba a algún techo del lugar.

-No soy tan hábil para llegar ahí arriba-dijo Kaiser viendo la escalera.

-Ni yo-dijo Kuro.

-Zero ayúdame a subir-dijo Lynx que estaba lista para correr.

-Ya se a lo que te refieres Lynx-dijo Zero y se puso enfente de la escalera con las manos abajo para darle un impulso de salto, Lynx corrió y salto a las manos de Zero que la impulso arriba, llegando al techo-¡¿Ves algo?!-pregunto Zero.

Lynx vio por unas rejas una llave en un estante y dedujo que la necesitarían.

-¡Hay una llave pero no puedo pasar por aquí!-dijo viendo por la ventana y bajo de un salto.

Kaiser: ¿escucharon algo?

Zero: si...viene de por alli

los cuatro se acercaron a un callejón y vieron a una mujer

Kuro: señora esta bien

La mujer se levanto y dijo algo en africano para luego lanzarse a ellos sin embargo zero le dispara en la pierna y kaiser con fuerza le rompe la cabeza dejando caer almenos 100 Nairas

Zero: demonios creo que todos estaran contra nosotros en este maldito lugar despues de todo

kaiser reviso el cadaver que la mujer saqueaba y encontro un cristal verde

Kaiser: otro tesoro para la coleccion

los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar y se encontraron con varios de esos ostiles y empezaron a disparar

Kaiser: toma esto

Kaiser aprovecho para romperle el cuello a uno de esos monstruos

Kuro: toma

Kuro lanzo una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra otros ostiles

Lynx: aqui tienen

lynx lanzo una patada voladora

Zero: tomen

Zero tomo a uno y le hizo un suplex mientras disparaban derrepente la radio empezo a sona

Radio: _¡hemos entablado conbate!...y...pero...¿¡que demonios es esa cosa!?...problemas...¡nesesitamos refuerzos!...¡Ayuda!_

Zero y los otros se preocuparon

Zero: tienen problemas devemos ir con ellos rapido

-Si-dijeron todos pero mas sujetos aparecían y estos no dudaron en dispararles para matarlos y golpearlos para que mueran, uno de los sujetos se acercaba y Zero le disparo en la cabeza haciéndolo estallar y revelar su boca de moustruo pero cayo al suelo muerto soltando balas.

-Que asco-dijo con desagrado Lynx.

-No es momento para eso-dijo Zero y estos siguieron disparando, uno de ellos se acercaba por detrás y Zero salto un gran giro y le dio una patada que le rompió el cuello, los chicos lo miraron asombrado-Ser mitad B.O.W tiene sus ventajas-dijo con una sonrisa y estos entendieron, continuaron su camino y encontraron otra escalera rota, Zero ayudo a Lynx a subir y esta continuo el camino hasta llegar al edifcio con la llave.

-Chicos encontré la llave-dijo Lynx por el comunicador-Ojala supiera para que mas sirve-dijo con ahora pena y esta bajo del techo de un salto.

Siguieron corriendo pero a cada vez mas sujetos aparecían y mas balas gastaban para matarlos y recagar.

-¿Que tantas de estas cosas hay en este maldito pueblo?-pregunto con enojo Kaiser golpeando a un sujeto con su puño matándolo.

-No lo y no quiero saberlos ahora-dijo Kuro disparándoles a los sujetos con su arma.

Después de acabar con algunos, decidieron entrar en las casas para ver si tenían algo que les pueda servir, y gracias a eso encontraron balas y granadas.

-Miren lo que encontré-dijo Kaiser y todos lo miran y vieron que este cargaba escopetas-Tomen una para cada uno-dijo y los chicos tomaron las escopetas y las pusieron en las espaldas.

-No usaremos la escopeta si no es de urgencia-dijo Zero y los chicos asintieron.

Después de unos minutos.

-Por fin acabamos-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Si pero no es momento de descansar debemos ayudar al equipo Alpha-dijo Zero y estos asintieron, llegaron a una puerta de metal y Zero con Kaiser la patearon para abrila, al pasar encontraron un edificio alfrente de ellos, de la puerta salio una mujer rubia, con un vestido negro pero parecía asustada.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!-grito la chica pero un sujeto la agarra y la lleva adentro del edificio-¡AYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAA!-fue lo ultimo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Kuro: rapido hay que ayudarla

Todos subieron por las escaleras y zero entro a la casa solo para ser sujetado por la mujer

Zero: hey estas bien tranquila la ayuda esta aqui

Los demas inspecionaron el area

Zero: ya esta bien

sin embargo la mujer sujeto a zero y de su boca salieron asquerosos tentaculos con colmillos que trataban de aferrarse a la cara de zero

Lynx: Zero

Lynx disparo una bala separandolos fue cuando la chica se arrojo y zero le disparo en la cabeza liverando a un enorme tentaculo que se balanceaba a todos lados

Kaiser: que demonios

kuro: ¡cuidado!

Kuro aparto a kaiser pues esta cosa casi le hubiera atinado un golpe derrepente empezaron a aparecer mas de esos hostiles

Lynx: las escopetas usenlas

Todos empezaron a usar las escopetas contra sus atacantes fue cuando ese tentaculo lastimo a Zero

Kuro: toma esto

Kuro volo el tentaculo en un millon de piezas y como extra encontro algo que le pertenecia a la mujer un medallon despues de eso se reunieron para tratar las heridas de zero

-Maldita cosa-dijo Zero con dolor viendo como los chicos lo trataban.

Unos segundose después.

Kuro le termino poniendo unas vendas en las heridas con la hierba verde.

-Estaras bien no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Gracias amigo-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-Vamos hay que continuar-dijo Kaiser y todos siguieron su camino por el lugar.

Todos los agentes se la pasaron explorando el edificio, disparándoles a los hostiles que se encontraban por los caminos, por el lugar encontraron una entrada que necesitaba una llave.

-Lynx la llave-dijo Zeo y la chica uso la llave que encontró en el edificio, al entrar solo escucharon.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-fue el gran grito de alguien, los chicos asombrados fueron corriendo a ver quien grito.

Subieron unas escaleras, que parecían gotear una baba negra.

-¿De donde viene esa baba?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Me gustaría estudiarla pero no tenemos tiempo-dijo Lynx y los chicos continuaron el camino hasta llegar a una sala, bloqueada, Zero y Kaiser la patearon al mismo tiempo y pudieron ver como la habitación tenia muchos cadáveres de agentes de la B.S.A.A. Lynx los reviso y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que demonios paso aquí?-pregunto Zero viendo todo el desastre, había mucha baba negra, entre uno de los cadáveres vio a un moverse y no dudo en ir, vio que era el capitan-¡Capitan!-dijo alarmado y los chicos se acercaron.

-n-n-no-no-no-novatos son ustedes-dijo como pudo el hombre.

-Señor no se preocupe estará bien-dijo Zero y luego miro el panorama-¿Que paso?

-algo nos ataco-dijo el capitan como podía-Irving... logro escapar... Era una trampa...

-¿Una trampa?-dijo confuso Kaiser.

En eso el capitan saca un disco y se lo pasa a Zero.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto el chico.

-La información de los planes... Lo saque de su ordenador...-dijo con dolor.

Lynx vio como alguien escapaba y lo siguió pero el chico se escapo, dejándola confusa.

-Tienen que llevarlo al cuartel general...-dijo con dolor el captan.

-No capitan resista-dijo Zero pero el hombre lo sujeto.

-Zero... Pasas... ahora... eres... el... capitan de... tu escuadron…-dijo antes de morir.

-No capitan. ¡Capitan No!-dijo Zero enojado pero el hombre murió.

kuro: ya no se puede hacer nada

Zero se re incorporo y tomo el comunicador

Zero:Kirk aqui zero tenemos la informacion pero el equipo alfa a caido,irving a logrado escapar

Kirk: **_copiado transmitan los datos desde el veiculo en el almacen_**

Zero: entendido

kuro inspeciono el extraño liquido negro

kuro: que extraño material es este

Lynx: esto no esta bien pero debemos seguir adelante

derrepente la puerta por donde vinieron se abrio todos apuntaron al culpable que resulto ser kaiser

Kaiser: ya vajen esas cosas

Zero: que hacias alla

Kaiser: regrese para inspecionar el area encontre un cofre con Nairas y esto

kaiser mostro un cristal amarillo

Kuro: esta bien

Kaiser: bien recontemos nuestros objetos y nuestros viaticos les parece

el grupo recargo armas y se puso a recontar las municiones

kaiser: bueno en cuanto a tesoros tenemos dos cristales color verde y amarillo,un reloj de oro antiguo y una jarra antigua que encontre mientras buscaba cosas como las escopetas y un collar que pertenecia a esa loca de la cual le salio un tentaculo de la cabeza ademas conte almenos 6500 Nairas entre todos ahora sobre las municiones

Kuro: tengo 35 municiones de pistola,150 de ametralladora y 15 de escopeta

Lynx: 50 de pistola,35 de ametralladora y 6 de escopeta

Kaiser: 100 de pistola,200 de ametralladora y 25 de escopeta

Lynx: que hay de ti zero (dijo lynx mientras recargaba)

Zero saco las municiones que le quedaban.

-Me quedan 10 balas de pistolas, 160 de metralleta y 40 de escopeta-dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

-Bueno pues repartamos a los que necesitan balas necesarias-dijo Kuro y los chicos se repartieron las balas que necesitan, para recargar y seguir con su camino.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta-dijo Lynx viendo a todos los agentes muertos por el mismo liquido negro.

-Lo sabemos pero debemos seguir adelante-dijo Kuro y los chicos asintieron, salieron por una puerta y se encontraron con un elevador.

-Adentro-dijo Zero y todos entraron al elevador, presiono un botón y estos empezaron a bajar.

En un subterraneo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que tenia algunos liquidos negros bajando.

-Esto ya me da mala espina-dijo Kaiser viendo el liquido negro.

-Pensamos lo mismo pero tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Zero y los chicos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, pero estaba cerrado y necesitaba una llave pequeña.

-Necesitamos una nueva llave-dijo Kuro y los chicos recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a un camino en donde había un cadáver de la B.S.A.A.

-Descansa amigo-dijo Zero mirando a su amigo muerto, siguieron y llegaron a una habitación en donde había fuego que se activaba con una palanca y con tanques de gas a su alrededor-Vaya-dijo Zero viendo el lugar encontrando a otro cadáver, fueron y vieron que tenia una llave pequeña.

-Debe ser esta la llave-dijo Kaiser y todos regresaron a la sala que necesitaba la llave, pero cuando se proponían a hacerlo Zero noto algo, se volteo junto con todos y vieron como un hombre hecho de gusanos negros caia del techo con un corazón naranjo.

-¿Que carajo es eso?-pregunto asombrando Kuro el liquido bajo y miro a los chicos con ganas asesinas.

-¡Debe ser la cosa que mato al equipo Alpha!-dijo enojado Zero apuntando a la bestia con los chicos y empezaron a dispararle pero no le paso nada, ataco alargando su tentáculo por brazo y estos saltaron esquivándolo dando un giro en el suelo y apuntando a la bestia que se acercaba a ellos.

Kuro: no esta funcionando

Lynx con panico miro los tanques de propano que estaban por el lugar y con palanca los desprendio

Lynx: ATRAS CHICOS

los chicos se retiraron del lugar y fue cuando el monstruo de gusanos tomo el tanque lynx apunto su pistola y disparo dierecto al tanque aciendo que el tanque explotara y realmente le aferco al monstruo

kaiser: APROVECHEN QUE ESTA DEBIL

Todos comenzaron a disparar contra el monstruo con tal de debilitarlo Pero no le fecto y ataco a los chicos

Zero: rayos no le afecta

kaiser fue al segundo tanque y estelo desprendio y empujo a el monstruo

Lynx: aqui vamos

Lynx disparo al segundo tanque de propano y este se volvio a retorcer y dejo caer algo que lynx recogio era un anillo de oro pero el monstruo no se moria

Kasier: ahora que esa cosa no se muere

Lynx miro el horno y el sistema

Lynx: HAY QUE LLEVARLO AL HORNO

-¡SI!-dijeron los chicos.

-¿La pregunta es como?-pregunto Kuro viendo al monstruo acercarse a ellos, hasta que a Zero se le ocurrio una idea.

-¡Lynx, Kaiser roden el horno! ¡Kuo y yo haremos que este adentro de el!-dijo serio.

-¡SI!-dijeron los tres, Kaiser con Lynx rodearon el horno por dentro para que el monstruo no los siga.

-¡OYE BESTIA!-grito Zero y luego señalo su trasero-¡Por aquí!-dijo con burla, lo que ofendio a la criatura y fue contra Zero este salo adentro del horno con Kuro y la bestia los siguió-¡Kuro sal de aquí yo me asegurare que este adentro!-dijo serio.

-¡Te matara si estas solo!-dijo serio y vio como Kaiser y Lynx esperaban a que ellos salgan.

-¡Hazlo es una orden!-le grito enojado Zero y Kuro asintió.

-¡SI!-grito corriendo afuera del horno y vio como la bestia seguía con Zero adentro-¡Actívalo!

-¡PERO ZERO!-dijo preocupada Lynx pero Kaiser por otro lado.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo activando la palanca y unas alarmas sonaron, Zero los escucho y fue a la salida pero la cosa lo agarro del pie para que no se escape y muera con el, la puerta se estaba cerrando y si se cerraba los dos morirían por el fuego.

Lynx busco en su equipo y encontro lo que buscaba

Lynx: ZERO CIERRA LOS OJOS

Lynx lanzo una granada que solto un gran flash que al estallar solto una gran centella de luz que cego al monstruo soltando a zero

Kuro: AHORA corre

Zero corrio y se deslizo para salir por el escazo espacio que la puerta tenia luego de salir la puerta se cerro y el horno comenzo a expulsar el fuego quemando al monstruo por completo cuando las puertas se abrieron no habia rasto de el monstruo

Kuro: no quedo nada de el

Kaiser: por suerte

Lynx abofeteo a kaiser

Lynx: en que pensabas zero pudo aver muerto por tu culpa

Kaiser: para empezar fue su idea el que encendieramos el horno con el adentro,cuando nos unimos los equipos contra las amenazas bio terroristas y comandos aceptamos el riesgo de morir con tal de eliminar la amenaza te recomiendo que no seas una maldita sentimental

Lynx iba a abofetear a kaiser de nuevo pero zero la detiene

Zero: lynx porfavor calmate kaiser hizo lo correcto

Lynx aun estaba molesta y solo aparto la mirada.

-Solo vámonos de aquí-dijo enojada y los chicos volvieron a la cámara en donde se necesitaba la llave, al abrirlo y entrar, se encontraron con otro cadáver, al doblar en una esquina se enocntraron con una caja llena de balas de todo tipo.

-Perfecto-dijo Zero y todos los chicos empezaron a tomar las balas hasta dejarlo vacio, llegaron a otro elevador y esta vez subieron.

Arriba del subterraneo.

Los chicos llegaron y vieron que estaban en el almace con autos de la B.S.A.A.

-Llegamos-dijo Zero viendo los autos, continuaron hasta llegar a uno que tenia una pc adentro sin que lo notaran una cámara estaba viéndolos.

Lejos del lugar y en un auto.

Se podía ver como dos personas estaban viendo por una laptod como los chicos estaban revisando el lugar.

-Vamos-dijo un chico que estaba de copiloto, y la persona a su lado encendió el coche y partieron a otro lugar, el chico que hablo antes sonrio de forma maligna.

De vuelta con los chicos.

-Aquí esta-dijo Zero abriendo un auto de la B.S.A.A. y abrir una pc.

-¿Que demonios era esa cosa?-pregunto Kaiser.

Kuro:...Las plagas

todos miraron al chico pelinegro

Kaiser: como dices

Kuro: esas cosas eran las plagas

Kaiser: y que son las plagas

Kuro: son un parasito que se adiere al sistema nervioso luego se apodera del huesped hasta convertirlo en un ser violento y con una mente de colmena que vera a todo el que no posea una una amenaza externa para ellos

Lynx: es cierto mi mentor leon me conto sobre las plagas pero kuro como Sabes ellas

Kuro: las conosco bien porque sobrevivi a un ataque con ellas

_**Flash back**_

podemos ver a un niño kuro escapando con sus padres de un monton de gente que los perseguia

Sujeto: AGARRENLOS NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPEN

la madre de kuro tropezo y se lastimo

kuro: Mama levantate

Mama de kuro: cariño ayudame

el padre de kuro: Y MORIR OLVIDALO

el padre de kuro escapo del lugar sin mirar atras

Kuro: Papa PAPA

La madre de kuro se levanto con dificultad

Madre de kuro: olvidalo corre hijo

los dos corrieron a una casa y almbos bloquearon la puerta con un librero pero no habia salida fue cuando los sujetos golpearon la puerta

Kuro: mama ¿vamos a morir?

madre de kuro: lo lamento hijo yo...desearia aberte salvado

Kuro: ¿porque papa nos abandono? pense que nos queria...¿es mi culpa?

Madre de kuro: no no lo es...abeces las personas muestran su verdadera naturaleza cuando pasan ciertas cosas

kuro: mama...si muero me alegra que sea contigo

La madre de kuro vio una ventana en lo mas alto de la pared

madre de kuro:...

la madre de kuro se quito un rosario que llevaba y se lo coloco a kuro para sorpresa de kuro esta lo tomo y lo alzo empujandolo por la ventana sin vidrio para el susto de el niño

Kuro: MAMA MAMA NO PORFAVOR PORQUE LO HACES (dijo golpeando la pared)

Madre de kuro: no hijo escucha quiero que vivas tienes que hacerlo vive por ambos y siempre recuerda tu madre te ama con todo su corazon

Kuro: Mama (dijo con la mano lastimada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Madre de kuro: porfavor kuro vete Hazlo por mi

kuro:...cual es tu apellido

Madre de kuro:...Arashi ese era mi apellido antes de casarme

kuro: entonces de ahora usare tu apellido

Madre de kuro: hijo...porfavor Vete YA

kuro deprimido y con el corazon destrozado se fue corriendo del lugar mientras apretaba el rosario de su madre pasadas unas horas el se encotraba caminando sin vida en sus ojos y fue cuando escucho un llanto el cual lo guio hasta una bebe de cabello blanco

kuro:tu tambien estas sola eh...

kuro tomo a la bebe lloro mas y kuro la tomo

kuro: tranquila yo tambien estoy solo no te preocupes...yo te cuidare

derrepente un grupo de miembros de blue umbrella apareciero

Soldado blue umbrella: HAY SOBREVIVIENTES REPITO HAY SOBREVIVIENTES

uno de los soldados se acerco a kuro

Soldado blue umbrella: ¿como te llamas niño?

Kuro: soy kuro v...Arashi mi nombre es kuro arashi

Soldado blue umbrella F: ¿y quien es ella?

Kuro: es...mi hermana menor...shiroko arashi

Soldado blue umbrella: bien niños los llevaremos a un lugar seguro

kuro: ¿como se llama?

el soldado se saco su mascara revelando a un hombre con cabellera castaña

Soldado blue umbrella: mi nombre es carlos olivera

Fin del flash back

kuro: despues de eso nos llevaron a un lugar para atender nuestras eridas y ver que no estubieramos infectados despues nos enviaron a un orfanato para los niños que habian perdido a sus padres en incidentes bioterroristas,por eso me uni a blue umbrella ellos salvaron mi vida y sentia que estaba en deuda con ellos (dijo tomando la parte de su chaleco con el escudo de blue umbrella)

-Te comprendo-dijo Zero tecleando la pc-Mi padre nos abandono cuando tenia solo 4 años.

Flash de Zero.

-¿Porque te tienes que ir?-fue la pregunta de una mujer peliroja con ojos rojizos, mirando a un hombre de cabellera naranja erizado con ojos grises.

-Es mi trabajo. No puedo ignorarlo-dijo Tomando un maletín.

-Estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo por tu trabajo-dijo la mujer con enojo y el hombre se voltea.

-Esta es su única cura-dijo mostrando una vacuna con una cosa adentro que se movia.

-¡No le implantaras eso a nuestro hijo!-dijo enojada pero el hombre lo agarro del cuello y la alzo, un trueno cayo y revelo que el hombre ahora tenían ojos rojos y afilados.

-Es su destino ser una maquina de asesinato-dijo el hombre-Si quiero destruir a la B.S.A.A. lo necesito-dijo con enojo apretando su agarre. Sin que lo notaran, un niño estaba viendo todo y era Zero con un pijama por completo de color blanco, pero parecía enfermo, ya que estaba tosiendo sangre.

-Goultard… Es tu hijo... no puedes...-decía como podía la mujer.

-Lo siento querida pero es la única manera-dijo el hombre antes de romperle el cuello a la mujer.

-¡MAMA!-grito Zero entrando pero altiro cayo al suelo tosiendo sangre, el hombre se volteo a verlo y sonrio.

-Aaah Zero, siempre chismoso como tu madre-dijo mirando a su hijo el hombre con maldad.

-¡¿PORQUE?!-grito el niño, corriendo y abrazar a su padre-¡ELLA NO HIZO NADA MALO! ¡ERA MI MADRE Y TU MI PADRE!-gritaba mientras lloraba mas Zero-¡¿PORQUE?! ¿¡PORQUE!?-grito pero recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de Goultard haciendo que caiga al suelo escupiendo sangre.

-Lo entenderas algún dia Zero-dijo Goultard sacando la vacuna y inyectándoselo en el cuello. Zero al sentir eso se desmallo por completo y Goultard se fue sin decir nada de la casa.

Unos días después.

Un grupo de S.T.A.R.S. estaba corriendo y rodeando la casa y entre ellos estaba Barry.

-¡Goultard Shoshinco sal con las manos en alto estas bajo arresto!-grito Barry con un megáfono pero no se escucho nada, dio una señal y los hombres entraron.

Unos minutos después.

-Señor-dijo uno de los hombres y Barry se volteo a su hombre-Encontramos a una muerta y a un niño inconciente-dijo y revelo a Zero que estaba respirando como podía.

-No te preocupes hijo ya estas en buenas manos-dijo Barry con una sonrisa y Zero como podía miro a Barry para después sonreir.

Fin del Flash.

-Mi padre mato a mi madre y desde que me rescataron Barry me entreno para ser el mejor agente de S.T.A.R.S-dijo Zero serio y termino de escribir en la laptod-Listo-dijo y después hablo por un comunicador-Cuartel general. Ya se enviaron todo la información de la amenaza-dijo serio.

operador: _aqui cuartel general,buen trabajo analizaremos la informacion inmediatamente_

Zero: todo este lugar se esta llendo al infierno la gente esta actuando como animales salvajes,ademas hay algo nuevo y extraño algo con lo que no nos habiamos topado antes

Kaiser rompio una caja enontrando un cristal rojo

kaiser: ademas no contamos con ningun tipo de veiculo

Lynx: si solicitamos nuevas instrucciones

operador: _su mision sigue en pie,su prioridad es capturar a irving,creemos que pudo ir a la mina al otro lado de la estacion del tren_

Lo que dijo asombro al equipo.

-Un momento me estas diciendo que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro-dijo Zero asombrado.

-¿Y quieren que vayamos ahí sin refuerzos?-pregunto Kaiser también con un comunicador.

-_El equipo delta esta en camino_-dijo la radio-_Ellos los ayudaran a localizar a Irving._

-Pero espere. No podemos...-dijo Lynx pero.

-_Repito, la misión sigue en pie. No podemos dejar que escape_-dijo la radio con enojo-_Vayan al otro lado de la mina que esta al otro lado de la estación. Corto y cierron_-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cortar.

-¡Esto es una locura!-exclamo sorprendida y preocupada Lynx.

-¿Alguna vez han tenido de que tu vida no importa nada?-pregunto Kaiser y los chicos lo miran-Esto solo es la punta del iceberg-dijo serio y los chicos asintieron.

-No fallaremos-dijo Zero y todos se pusieron en camino a su próxima misión.

**_ F_****_in del capitulo_**

* * *

**_y aqui esta conocimos los origenes de zero y kuro_**

**_Zero: quien diria que kuro tubiera un pasado tan triste abandonado por su padre y su madre no tuvo un mejor final  
_**

**_si y el de zero tambien fue muy violento quien diria que su padre fue el responsable de la muerte de su madre y de convertirlo en B.O.W _****_bueno ya terminado este capitulo nos despedimos_**

**_YO/Zero: Arigato sayonara/CHAO CHAO (n_n)_**


End file.
